In The Flesh
by RogueFreak
Summary: A little sweet something for Naomi from Emily


Hey here's a little something that just popped into my head as I was trying to write a new chapter for my one of my other stories. It's a little songfic (I guess that's what its called) that I had to write down cause other wise I would have just completely forgotten it. Well anyway I just thought this song fit them perfectly, I think maybe I'll revisit in the future and do something a bit different with it, but yea this is what I have for now. I do hope you guys like it ^_^ the song is In The Flesh by Blondie…if you haven't heard it before check it out on youtube its one of my favorite songs. OOOoooooo and I don't own this song and I don't own Skins, because if I did there would be a lot more Naomily and a lot less everyone else ^_^

* * *

Emily brought Naomi up to her room, making sure that the door was locked behind them. She sat Naomi on her bed laying a chaste kiss on her lips. Pulling away she walked over to her Ipod dock and scrolled through the songs on her Ipod. She stops reaching the song that had brought her here to this moment. Naomi sat on the bed patiently wondering what Emily was doing and why she brought her up here if not for there usual antics.

"Ems what…." But before she could get the whole sentence out Emily walked up to her and placed another sweet kiss on her lips quieting her instantly. Naomi brought her arms around Emily's neck so that she could bring her in closer to make the kiss deeper. Before she could do what she so badly wanted, Emily grabbed her arms and brought them back to Naomi's sides.

"Now while that is all fun and dandy it's not why I brought you up here." She said in a husky whisper while looking directly into her eyes, she backed away and took in a deep breath; steady herself for what she was about to do and say, creating a very serious air about her. Naomi looked at her a bit puzzled and a little fear pulled at her heart wondering what was so important to make the love of her life look so serious all of a sudden. Seeing this Emily rushed back over to her and took her hands into hers and kissed the back of both.

"There's no need for that look." she sighed again "I brought you up her because I'm about to make a complete and under twat of myself." She gave Naomi another quick kiss for reassurance and walked back to her Ipod dock and with her back turned to Naomi she continued "I was listening to some music the other day when I was up here just thinking and then this song come on and it made me think of you. Now it's a song you've probably never heard of before but it is one of my favorites. And what I am about to do is goin to make you look at me and think I've lost it. But that's ok, cause I just want you to hear this and please, please hold all laughter and comments until the end." Emily pushed play on her Ipod and out came a hypnotic humming, it sounded somewhat familiar to Naomi, maybe hearing it while sitting next to Emily as she listened quietly to her Ipod at one of those times where they didn't talk or do anything just enjoyed each others company. Then as the singers voice began singing "_**Darlin', darlin', darlin', I can't wait to see you. Your picture ain't enough. I can't wait to touch you in the flesh**_." Emily turned around singing the words right along with her all the while looking into Naomi's eyes. And all Naomi could do is sit there with her mouth a slightly parted, watching Emily closely while listening carefully to the lyrics that where being sung to her.

"_**Darlin' darlin' darlin', I can't wait to hear you.  
Remembering your love is nothing without you in the flesh**_."

Emily was laying her heart out, like she always does. But this time she knew Emily was doing something that took a lot of bravery and balls to do.

"_**When walking one day on the lower east side.  
Met you with a girlfriend. You were so divine  
She said, "Hands off, this one's sweet, this **_girl_** is mine."  
I couldn't resist you - I'm not deaf, dumb, and blind**_._**"**_

God no wonder why she loved this girl with all her heart and soul. It was things like this that made Naomi realize that she had to be the luckiest person in the world. To have someone like Emily who was so sweet and loving and brave to do something like this for her. She listened to her Emily sing every word beautifully and on point with the singer, she listened as if it would be the last thing she would ever hear again in her life. Naomi's heart filled with so much love that all she wanted to do was stand right up and kiss Emily, but she didn't she wanted Emily to finish the song so all she did was smile brightly at her love.

"_**Darlin' darlin' darlin', now you're out of town.  
Those girls that you run with, they bring my head down.  
Ooh Darlin' darlin', watch out if I see you!  
'Cause if you say hello, it'll mean you wanna see me, in the flesh.  
Ooh warm and soft, in the flesh.  
Ooh close and hot, in the flesh.  
Ooh."**_

And as the song finished Emily stood there still looking at Naomi, being to turn red from the blush that crept up her neck to her cheeks waiting for Naomi to laugh or call her stupid, or just say something but all she got was this big goofy smile that was plastered on her face. "Look I know it was stupid and silly but…" before Emily could finish Naomi walked up to her place her hands on Emily's face and brought her lip crashing onto hers. The kiss was loving, slow and passionate, it made Emily go weak in the knees. So much so that she had to grab onto Naomi's waste just to keep from falling. After what seemed like forever, and time for some much needed air, Naomi pulled away from Emily and smiled against her lips. "That was the sweetest most gorgeous thing anyone has ever done for me." She said in a whisper "I love you so much Emily, what you just did means so much." She kissed her again. Emily chuckled.

"I'm so glad that you liked it, I was so worried that you where gonna think I'd gone mental or something. But yea I just wanted to do something special for you and this song just makes me think of you every time I listen to it, so I just wanted to share it with you."

"Babe I loved it and I love you so much, thank you." Naomi kissed her again and began to deepen the kiss. She pulled away and brought her lips to Emily's ear "now I wanna show you how much I love you and how much I really do wanna see you in the flesh" She looked in to Emily's eyes with a wink and a seductive smirk and slide her hand under Emily's shirt. Emily nudged her in the shoulder "that was so lame…" she exclaimed with a giggle but brought her lips down on Naomi's and began bringing her down to her bed where she was more then happy to be with her in the flesh.

* * *

I know its short but it is like 3 o'clock in the morning and I do have work in a few hours. I do hope you guys enjoyed it o and also I did change one lyric of the song but I just thought if it was really being done then that's how it would have been sung….and I'm so sorry for just rhyming like a loser lol. Anyway please rate and review ^_^


End file.
